


Loving Down Under

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Beach holiday in Australia, Chris surfing at Bells beach, M/M, NSFW, Sex on the Beach, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff, and on the balcony, messing around on sand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt by RedfieldandNivans: Chris and Piers find out they have something unusual in common. And it’s definitely NOT what they expected.<br/>End result? A bit of Valentine fluff and a new pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So January was a pretty angsty month in the fandom with a string of works that tugged at heartstrings. Here's some relief!  
> Thank you to Nimrod262 for being my beta and rescuing this from the scrap heap!

Slap!

“Hey!” Piers curled up instantly, the large, silver rimmed aviators half sliding off his face in his haste to protect his midsection. He winked his nose at his playful Chris, and then quickly scanned his surroundings with a practiced precision to see if anyone was watching, mostly out of habit, mixed with a little shyness.

“What were you thinking?” He lay back down on his towel, nursing the stinging skin and trying again to find the perfect spot on the towel to soak up the afternoon sun.

“I thought it was time for more sunscreen, if you wanted to hangout any longer, that is.” Chris said, resting the surfboard and holding up the bottle. “And gimme back my aviators! I just didn’t want to lose them out there while I’m still rusty!”

Piers groaned as Chris tapped him on the head and retrieved his blue tinted sunglasses, quickly reaching for his own and pulling them over his eyes for protection under the blinding sun.

“Hmmm…” Piers checked the position of the sun in the sky lazily. “Maybe we could stay just a little while longer.”

“Up you get then.” Chris said, pooling the sunscreen in his palms as Piers contracted his abs and sat himself up.

He shivered slightly as the chilled lotion made contact with skin, but soon Chris’ touch warmed him back up. He moaned in appreciation and relaxed as Chris made sure to cover every inch of him from the blazing sun, feeling the warm palms rubbing all across his face and torso.

Chris thrust the bottle in his hands and sat down on the edge of the towel. Piers nudged his butt with his knee.

“Your shorts are still damp.” He gave a small sniff- at least his man smelled fresh as the ocean.

“They’ll dry in a moment!” Chris shook the few beads of water from his arm onto Piers.

“Not on my towel!” Piers protested as the lubricated fingers glided across his partner’s warm body. It was Chris’ turn to sigh as the fingers and sunscreen made it down his back and obliques. Piers did a thorough job as usual, though there was always more of Chris to cover.

“Maybe I should lie down for a bit.” He said, snuggling closer to Piers.

“Get. Your. Own. Towel.” Piers said, eyeing Chris with a mild menace.

“Hey, can’t a guy get some refuge from the sand here? Next you’ll be complaining about it getting all in the car.” Chris rubbed his neck.

His blinked as Piers tossed his own rolled up towel and smacked him in the face. Giving Piers a well-deserved whack on his back, he smoothed the sand and lay down next to Piers, who stretched and yawned lazily.

Smack!

He took advantage of the moment of weakness to slap Piers on his abs again.

As if by clockwork, the sniper coiled up like shrimp and let out a boyish giggle. Exploiting this opportunity, Chris fended off Piers’ arms with one palm and jabbed him with the other, fingertips dancing on the toned flesh, causing Piers to buck and writhe his way over both their towels with laughter.

“OK, OK! Stop!” He panted as Chris finally stopped, lying on his side and watching him with interest.

“The Australian sun suits you Ace, as does the holiday.”

“I feel like a steak on a grill, but it’s a small annoyance, I’ve missed the sun- it’s been a pretty miserable winter-”

“-and you never liked the cold.” Chris grinned. “I heard one can get sunburnt in minutes down here. Best be careful. I like my meat juicy and tender.”

“Are we still talking about steak?” Piers had a sparkle in his eyes, if Chris could see beneath the sunglasses, that is.

“Never was.” Chris smirked back.

“Well, thanks for sneaking us a holiday between official business. I hear they’re having snowstorms on the East. I’m happy not having to deal with any of that. Shovelling the driveway gets old.”

“Right? From billowing snow right back to the furnace. It was what, 40s centigrade last week down here at Fairhaven? It’s always so surreal.” Chris said, wriggling a little to get comfortable on his towel and using his hands as makeshift pillows.

“I’m really liking it here. You’ve been pushing yourself and the team way too hard. How goes the surfing adventures?” Piers asked.

“It’s a good workout.” Chris said. “One of the locals gave some pretty good tips. Says Bells Beach is one of the best places to surf! Nice hair on him too, bit like yours, sun bleached blonde. Aussie accent is sexy as hell.”

Piers raised his eyebrows.

“OK, Mick’s pretty sculpted too. What I mean to say is, the Aussies are a friendly bunch.” Chris shrugged.

“Oh, first name terms eh? You always seem to be able to make connections wherever you are.” Piers said, not without a hint of envy in his voice.

“Takes a little work, but it’s always worthwhile. Get a fresh perspective.” Chris said. “Besides, you can totally work a crowd. I’ve seen you do it. Heck, weren’t you trained for it anyway when you were with the 1st SFG?”

“Hmm yeah, in fact Australia is in our area of responsibility, but I didn’t deploy there till that time we went to help Rebecca out. As for working the crowd, I had age, invincibility and good looks on my side back then.” Piers said wistfully as he rolled on his side to face Chris.

“Hey.” Chris looked into his eyes. “You’re still the hottest guy I’ve met.” He gave a squeeze on Piers’ right arm to emphasis the fact, making him wince involuntarily.

“Nobody has batted an eyelid and you’ve been sitting here for hours now. They will be comfortable with you as long as you’re comfortable with yourself.”

Piers rubbed his fingers lightly across the faint scars of his right arm. “Tanning is a good start.”

“So long as you’re not trying to hide it.” Chris said, giving another reassuring squeeze.

“However much I tell myself it doesn’t matter, sometimes it still does.” Piers shrugged.

“Every veteran has scars. Some are just more visible than others.” Chris nudged closer until they were touching shoulder to shoulder. “Knowing you, and getting you back after Lanshiang are still the best things to have happened to me.”

Piers relaxed a little, nuzzling his head to the space above Chris’ shoulders. “Thank you.”

“You know what I miss the most sometimes? Your inflated sense of self-confidence. You were always a cocky little shit at times, but that’s a good thing to have in a soldier with skills to match. You could have walked across coals and not get burnt from sheer force of will. A self-confident man is irresistibly attractive.”

“Who wouldn’t want to put their best foot forward for Captain Redfield?” Piers grinned. “Prove we’re capable, tough, and can work with unconventional orders. Kinda have to really, because his standards are so high that nobody really knows if they exist. For one he never trusts you to do anything right and ends up doing it himself--”

“Ha ha, well, I never said I was good at delegating… or being a good partner.”

“Except the paperwork, and you know, sending stuff to Jill. God, it was crazy being your go between. It was exhausting dealing with her little mind games and double entendres.” Piers feigned an exaggerated sigh, watching the seabirds fly in large circles along the beach.

“Ha ha. She caught onto me… I mean us soon enough.” Chris also stared above, sliding a foot over until it touched Piers’. “She had too many ideas for everybody… I just wanna run my own little team, not play the Queen’s Guard.”

“Hmm…the bearskin hat would have suited you though.” Piers smiled. “Especially if we put little ears on it.”

“If I’m wearing one then all of Alpha will have to wear one, smart mouth.” Chris said, grazing Piers’ leg with his knee.

Piers seemed to entertain the notion for a moment. “Yeah, perhaps not.”

“You know what I’m thinking?” Chris said.

“Hmm, from that restless leg of yours, one of those persistent thoughts that come around every seven seconds?”

Chris laughed somewhat guiltily. “I kinda wish this beach was emptier because I could totally live with getting sand in our shorts right now.”

“There are miles of beaches all round Chris. There’s always a spot. Wouldn’t want that cute blondie surfer to see too much of you now do you?” Piers winked.

Chris pushed his aviators up and pretended to look for him until Piers smacked him.

“Alright! Just joking. I suppose we can find a spot. But we still need our supplies… I don’t think I fancy sunscreen enough for…”

“I brought my Versipack along.” Piers grinned knowingly.

Chris lowered his voice “but we have no need of tactical supplies. I mean the flashlight could be handy, and maybe the glowsticks if we come back at night… and I know for one we aren’t carrying any rounds.”

“I meant the alternative supplies.” Piers winked. “I’m always prepared.”

Chris took the pack and peeked inside, jaw agape. “Ooh. Neat. Wait…that’s a lot of tape. Why do we need tape? We’re not maintaining a plane. Hmm, is that a purple d….”

Piers was shaking from trying to hold his laughter in. “Totally optional, of course.”

Chris sighed. “Not while I’m around.”

“I loved that song.” Piers said as Chris put an arm around him protectively.

\--

“I had a thought.” Piers said as Chris huffed and puffed over him energetically.

“What?” Chris said. His tanned back was glistened from the sun’s heat and the exercise. Beads of his sweat dripped onto Piers, but he kept going.

“There’s nothing between us and Antarctica but miles of ocean.”

“And?” Chris said as he pushed in again, sighing in sweet pleasure.

“Oooh. Keep that up. Um… just to think we’re so close… you know… I mean so close to that… Antarctic thingy. The water here must be so clean.” Piers said, in between bouts of distraction.

“Well I’ve been to Antarctica.” Chris grunted, his breath irregular from his effort. “I could fly us there again if you wanna go. Gonna… ugh… have to wear a hell of a lot more than we are right now though.” He said with a grunt. “Pretty cold place!”

Piers closed his eyes, hearing Chris match his thrusts somewhat in rhythm to the sea. “Oh yeah Chris… I’m almost there already….”

“Did you see the penguins?” he added, after a moment of silence.

Chris didn’t answer. He just kept pounding instead.

“Hey?”

“Ugh… can we talk later? You’re kinda having all my attention. Blood’s gone elsewhere.” Chris said, messing Piers’ hair and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Piers moaned, tasting the sweat that dripped from Chris’ face.

“You’re such a hunk. Ohhhhhhh”

\--

That night Piers sat with Chris, glasses in hand on the balcony of their rented holiday house overlooking the beach, the sounds of the sea still clear and soothing as ever.

“This has gotta be the best way to enjoy a drink.” Piers said, as he clinked his glass with Chris’.

Chris took a whiff of the drink and then a sip. “Ohhh yeah.” He closed his eyes savouring the flavours.

“Goes well with the mango, doesn’t it?” Piers said, taking a skewer of the ripe aromatic fruit, biting one of the cubes and feeding the next to Chris.

“Mmm.” Chris licked his lips. “You’re totally going to taste amazing tonight.”

Piers smiled as he sniffed his fingers, “I totally don’t mind smelling like mango. Mmm.”

“Surf, beach romps, BBQ steak, Australian mangoes and a relaxing drink. Don’t say I don’t spoil you, partner.”

Piers grinned. “I’ll be sure to mention it in the next progress report and recommend an annual refresher. Apart from that, it’s kinda a dream come true. We did promise ourselves to come back after the rush last time. We barely had time to look around. Well, I mean there was six hours of driving through desert but that was practically the same scenery.”

“Then waves of zombies right after. You showed them what a sniper’s made of though.”

“And there you were going all knuckles and elbows as usual.” Piers chuckled, accepting the fruit that Chris was now feeding him.

“Sometimes you gotta live dangerously.” Chris said, patting his belly with contentment.

Piers did the same, playing Chris like a drum.

“Ooohh aww.” Chris laughed, defending himself in an instant.

“Payback time!” Piers exclaimed, tackling Chris by his midsection.

They pulled back from their chairs and tumbled their way back inside, each trying to grip the other by the torso, but it only intensified the giggles.

“What’s with the tickling today huh?” Chris said.

“You started it.” Piers pouted.

Chris held Piers’ wrists in one hand as he rubbed his belly with the other. “You mean this?”

“Ohhhhhhhh.” Piers moaned lustfully. “Crap, I didn’t mean to sound like that.”

“Wait….” Chris gave another belly rub.

Piers squirmed and moaned again.

“Well damn.” Chris said, letting Piers’ hands down as they retaliated on his own torso. “Ooooh fuck.” He squirmed.

“Looks like it’s not just me who’s into belly rubs…” Piers winked, now gently caressing Chris’ obliques.

Chris sighed, and almost immediately his shorts tented up.

“Looks like big guy wants to join in.” Piers tugged at the heavy shaft, which was now almost poking above Chris’ belly button, as if guarding his vulnerabilities.

Not one to give up easily, Chris stroked Piers on his abs too and smacked him lightly on the butt.

“Too late.” Piers said. “I was hard way before that.”

Chris pulled Piers’ shorts down in one go, and there was a slight slap as his cock bounced against his stomach.

“That’s so fucking hot.” Chris said, pulling Piers in and without further commotion took the crown in his lips.

“Oh my god.” Piers exclaimed, feeling himself twitch under Chris’ expert tonguing. “I could cream your mango right now.”

“Not before a proper belly rub.” Chris said, pulling Piers over himself and running his large palms over the toned, smooth body.

“Ha ha. Ha ha.” Piers laughed at the touch, occasionally shuddering from pleasure and sensitivity. Large hazel eyes stared at Chris weakly as he surrendered himself to the somewhat embarrassing fondling.

Chris continued for a while, letting Piers buck and jerk in his hug. “You’re so fucking cute like that.” He said as flexed his member behind Piers. “Fucking cute. Like a little puppy. Shall I scratch behind your ears too?”

“Shhh.” Piers groaned. “Don’t call me a puppy.”

“It’s just that the similarities are sometimes a _little_ too obvious.” Chris chuckled, running a hand over Pier’s pecs while the other groped for his cock.

“Oh you’ve gone soft again.” He said with some disappointment.

“The belly rub excites me, but it relaxes me more.” Piers said, glad not to have to make eye contact. He can feel the thick, heated fingers stroke his length and things reared back into life almost instantaneously.

“Did I tell you how amazing it is to feel you harden in my palm like that?” Chris spoke softly in Piers’ ear.

Piers leaned back contentedly at Chris’ tenderness. “No, but I feel absolutely sexy having you touch me like that… and you gotta finish what you started now.” Piers moaned, jerking his hips a little in sync with Chris’ touches.

All that wriggling in Chris’ lap didn’t go unnoticed; Piers had felt the hard rod poking him in the back trying to find a good spot for a while now.

“That can’t be comfortable for you.” He said.

“I’ll live.” Chris whispered, kissing Piers on his earlobe and squeezing Piers close to himself with one hand and stroking him with the other, faster this time.

Piers groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his lover handled him. He moaned, quickly holding Chris’ hand to stop as he climbed off and turned Chris around, digging for his pack of supplies.

“Yessss…” Chris sighed happily as he felt Piers enter him.

Sounds of the steady waves were joined by light hisses and the light contact of skin on skin, punctuated with the occasional giggle and kiss as the pair expressed themselves openly to the evening air. It was some time before Piers’ arousal overtook his stamina. He pulled out, removed the condom and faced Chris.

“Mmm… fuck yeah…” Chris watched Piers stroked himself furiously, then his eyes rolled back and squeezed shut, his mouth open in an O as he grunted, and ropes of warm sticky cum landed on his abs.

“Ohhhhh, fucking hot, Nivans.” Chris said, stroking Piers slowly, pulling him close as he savoured off the last drops off Piers’ cock and ran a finger over his own abs. Seeing the cum slick between his treasure trail, and pooling between the bumps of hard muscle. He took a swipe and sampled what Piers gave him.

“Fruits are sure a winner.” He said with a wink, holding the finger for Piers to taste a little of himself.

Piers winked, lowering his head and began to tongue over Chris’ contoured abs a little, feeling them heave with every breath, every twitch of excitement, and he grinned playfully.

Chris offered a towel and they cleaned up most of the mess, and Piers finished the job gliding his tongue over the hardened muscles.

“Fuckkkk.” Chris stroked his hair, finally regaining his breath after all that unconscious clenching.

“Your cock keeps getting in the way.” Piers said, trying to tug it away but Chris was too aroused to be able to adjust it by much. Not like it was going to stop him.

“Owww watch it babe.” Chris said, and Piers settled with running a hand over Chris’ abs as he licked slowly over the heavy shaft full of pent up excitment.

“I’m in fucking heaven.” Chris closed his eyes, swept by the waves of intense pleasure over his crotch and vulnerable parts. Sometimes Piers just knows what to do. The boy was a fast learner after all, and had never let him down.

He tensed for a moment from masculine instinct as he felt Piers take one of his balls in his mouth, but then allowed himself to relax, feeling his partner’s breath gently warming and slurping over the virile orbs, one after another.

“Fuck yeah Piers. Suck those babies.” Chris opened his eyes a little, seeing Piers stare right at him, one of his nuts hanging half in his mouth as it slid back out.

“God damn it.” Chris felt a gush of precum leak from his cock, and Piers winked in amusement. He flexed himself, and his nuts shifted in his sack while Piers watched in fascination.

“I have no idea how you do that, but it’s sexy as hell.” Piers said, swirling the precum slowly over Chris’ glans with a light touch, slowly teasing, drawing out Chris’ enjoyment.

Chris tried to roll over as the sensation got too overwhelming. “Ooooooohmph.”

Never one to give up, Piers kept teasing the heightened sensitivity of Chris’ reddened helm, slowly at first, but at this rate Chris knew he didn’t have long to go. Not that he minded… he could go again all night if he wanted. At least that’s what he told himself.

He held on, putting a valiant stand against inevitable, with Piers edging him closer and closer each time, but denying the ultimate release. His groans were getting increasingly desperate and pleading, and he had to bite his lip lightly to not let his impatience mar the experience. The gushes of precum became heavier with each throb, and as much as Chris was enjoying the slow build, it took all of his resolve to keep his hips still and not fuck Piers silly.

Feeling the climax approaching, Chris’ breathing changed. Exchanging a look of mutual understanding, Piers finally stop teasing and brought Chris over his edge. Chris became unexpectedly vocal as he finally let go, feeling the pent up euphoria flood out as his seed gushed forth, spraying over himself, a bit of Piers’ chin and even straight in his opened mouth.

“Oohhh Fuck.” He heaved on the floor heavily, holding still as waves of his orgasm continued rocking over him, his mind and body overwhelmed for over a minute at the twitching aftershocks, feeling every bit relaxed and satisfied at how Piers brought him to his climax.

“You’re so fucking good Piers.” He finally said huskily, letting Piers clean him up with a warmed towel.

“Everything’s better when your mind’s free from work.” Piers said, wiping the last bit of cum from Chris’ tip and milking the last drops.

“This is the best kind of holiday.” Chris laughed. “You, me, nature’s finest, and a whole lotta loving.

“Really. I wouldn’t mind taking it this easy for days, and my surfing had only started to get back into form.” He added after a moment.

“Sure beats the chocolates and wilted roses, and those awkward public displays of affection in overpriced restaurants with sad looking steak.”

Chris smiled as he shook his head. “You drive me crazy when you read my mind like that.” He pulled Piers in, taking in the scent of his freshly washed hair as they cuddled. “Let’s settle for belly rubs and a whole lot of loving down under this Valentines then?”

Piers elbowed Chris lightly behind him. “Only if you insist.”

“I do babe. You know me, I like to lead by example.” Strong hands gripped the unsuspecting Piers around the waist, and the two kissed as the long day finally came to an end.

“Love you Piers.”

Piers ran his thumb gently over the light stubble of Chris’ jaw. “I love you, Chris.”


	2. Catch A Wave

There is just something refreshing about sleeping on the oceanfront that is just never quite the same anywhere else on earth.

So it was that Piers finally woke up in the arms of his Captain after one too many calls from the noisy seabirds.

For a moment he was confused. He doesn’t really know whether he should feel relaxed or anxious. The slow swinging sea is generally calm and constant, and when the sun’s out on the beachfront, the reassuring sounds of the waves helps drive everything away. In its darker moments though, it has held far too many unpleasant connotations of late. Like the sound of compressing, squeaking metal. Like the sound of monstrosities trying to fit through a closing gate. Like the sound of broken sheet metal slamming on bone…

His right arm twitched, and Piers broke into a cold sweat at the thought.

Some nightmares never really go away. When he’s awake, he’s OK. In his sleep though, he suspects that Chris had often seen and heard far more than he’d wanted to reveal.

The arms by his side squeezed tighter in response to his flinching. Chris inhaled heavily, and the arms relaxed, rubbing his lover lightly on his sides.

Piers sighed contentedly and tried to relax, banishing the thoughts of past horrors to be dealt with later.

Chris wriggled an arm up to Piers’ shoulder and dug in, turning the sniper around.

“Hey.”

Piers instinctively looked away from his captain’s sleepy eyes to a darker corner of the room.

“Hey.” He said nonchalantly.

Chris wriggled his arm from under Piers, grimacing as blood flowed again to his limb, accompanied with the jabs of a thousand invisible needles.

“What are you thinking about?” He asked.

Piers took a deep breath and exhaled. “Not much.”

Chris’s tired eyes focused, and Piers knew he was staring at him. He chose not to say anything, instead surprising Piers with a firm squeeze on his buttock and a light kiss on his cheek.

Piers grinned from the brush of Chris’ stubble against his face, and gave Chris a light punch as usual after getting groped.

“Naughty Captain.”

“Hey now, just showing a lil’ appreciation to that which deserves it.” He said, rolling over on his back as Piers moved to his side.

“How about some breakfast? We drove past a couple of cafes yesterday.”

Piers made a noise as he yawned and stretched. Chris did likewise, some of his joints cracking as he did so.

Piers ran his hand through the hair on Chris’ chest. “Look who’s getting all stiff and creaky.”

“I’ll show you stiff.” Chris said, pressing the eager parts of himself, invigorated by the morning breeze against Piers.

Piers giggled as he felt Chris’ hardness poke him in the belly. He winked his nose at Chris again, reaching down to give a playful tug at the early riser at attention.

“Breakfast it is then.”

Chris gave a still hopeful stare as he wriggled himself lightly. “Well I could use a head start before we get out of bed…”

Piers ignored him as he slipped out quietly to the bathroom to relieve his bursting bladder.

“Meh.” Chris said, giving himself a slight tug watching Piers relieve himself.

“Perv.”

“Showoff.”

\--

Suitably spent after morning showers and exercise, the pair reclined on the couch catching the morning news.

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“I don’t want to head out… think you can pick up something for me?” Piers said, clutching a cushion.

“I can do that, but wouldn’t it’d be more fun if you came down too?” Chris said, resting his hand on Piers’.

“I feel like McDonalds or something like that, honestly.” Piers said through the cushion.

“I think the closest one’s pretty far, but I’ll see that the café makes a muffin sandwich for you.” Chris said, grabbing the keys of the rental jeep off the counter.

“Thanks.” Piers said, giving Chris a full grin as he headed out. As the door closed and things returned to quiet, so did Piers’ mood sank.

Why was he feeling broody when he’s happily on holiday with the one man he wanted to be with? Last night was a great one by all counts. Chris still loves him deeply and cares for him. Why did his mind always have to find something unhappy to think about when he really ought to relax and just live for the moment?

_Because you’re not the same man you were anymore._ The sullen thought crossed his mind and he pouted, watching the new waves come unrelentingly, crashing, burying and dying on its predecessor.

_Nor will you ever be._

* * *

 

Chris pulled in the angled parking lot, surveying the few cafes scattered through the waterfront. It took a fair bit of charm and explanation the young barista to make a McDonalds style breakfast sandwich. He even had to pull out a photo of Piers he kept in his wallet to convince her that the off the menu item was for a most noble cause, ignoring the head shaking of an old frequenter in the corner muttering something about entitled Americans.

The prize in hand, he headed back to the car when he spotted a guy wandering the street, paper bag in hand munching on a hot jam donut. Not one to miss out on a favourite treat, Chris licked his lips reining in the Pavlovian response from his S.T.A.R.S. days. The blond haired man must have sensed the prowl of the hungry bear, promptly looking up and made eye contact.

“Hey it’s Chrissy maate! How’s it hangin’?”

“Uh, quite fine, Mick! Fancy seeing you here!” Chris smiled seeing his new surf buddy.

“Hah, every time I pass by I gotta grab some of these babies.” He took another bite, and Chris smirked seeing the jam squirt over Mick’s dusting of stubble.

“It so happens I uh, have a ‘friend’ who’s rather fond of donuts. Mind showing me where I could grab some?”

“Anything for ‘a friend’.” Mick winked with a knowing smile. “Just down the truck younder. Say Old Micky called you down and he’ll throw in a few extra!”

“Sounds good to me!” Chris exchanged a high five.

“Before you go, surf’s gonna be a real beaut this mornin’! I’d grab a board and come by if you wanna have some real fun! Ya know where to find me!” Mick said with a beam in his eye.

“Sure thing! I was just a bit rusty yesterday, I’d be fine out there.” Chris said, puffing his chest out.

“It’s a date then, don’t be a stranger.” Mick nodded and headed off while Chris half jogged down to the donut truck.

* * *

 

“Mission accomplished.” Chris said, setting down Piers’ breakfast muffin and the bag of donuts on the kitchen bar.  
Piers sat up and sat himself down next to Chris who was taking out plates and cutlery. “Smells good. Is that a hash brown?”

“Yeah, they had to improvise, but they bent over backwards for you.” Chris said, passing the plate to Piers. “Who’d think you’d crave McDonalds of all things in Australia? Apparently they call it Maccas here. Had no idea what they were talking about for a while there.”

“I see you’ve made out like a bandit for yourself. What’s that, a dozen donuts? No holes in these either. Hmmph.”

“Hot jammed donuts. Apparently a huge Melbourne thing. They put the jam in fresh here. Still piping hot.” Chris licked his lips, raising one to his mouth before pausing.

“Uh, want a taste?”

“You’re lucky we’ve already had our ‘hot jam’ before, those donuts would have gone cold otherwise!” Piers said, biting the donut in Chris’ hand, and the jam dusted his lips. Chris finished it off, and Piers leaned over again with his canines showing when Chris reached for another.

“Told you they’re good!” Chris fed the whole donut to Piers this time. It was then Piers’ turn to watch Chris’ almost childlike amusement biting into the donut, followed by another big lick of his lips.

“Mmm, these are really good!” He ate the next one in one go.

“Better burn all that off!” Piers smiled, taking a bite into his muffin sandwich.

“Oh yeah. I’m gonna head back to the surf, Mick says we’ll get great waves today and I said I’d be down in a bit.”

“Mick?” Piers stared at Chris for a moment but smiled. “You two always run into each other now. Making plans behind my back?”

Chris nudged Piers in the ribs with his elbow. “Always? We met yesterday! Hey now, no need to get jealous. I can’t help being hot.”

“Who says I’m jealous!” Piers looked away, not realising he was pouting.

“Awwww, come on now, don’t leave me like this.” Chris snuggled towards his partner.

“You’re gonna get jam all over my shirt!” Piers broke into a smile despite trying to be angry. He just couldn’t, not at Chris went the extra mile for his breakfast order, a memorable holiday down under and wonderful morning head…

“So, does that mean you’re coming?” Chris said, licking his fingers now after five donuts.

“Uhhhh. I think I might take the jeep for a drive down the coast along Great Ocean Road. The guides says I should got before the tourist buses get round. It’s no motorbike, but it’d still be nice.” Piers said. He was rather looking forward to a relaxing scenic drive.

“Sounds like a plan, see you in the afternoon then? I’ll need you to pick me up.”

“Hah, that’s unless these friendly locals beat me to it at the beach!”

“Na, I’m only after the one who got away.” He held Piers in a hug and they shared a kiss.

* * *

 

Chris tugged off his shirt as he stepped out of the car.

“Hmm, better get some sunscreen on.”

Piers pulled over, helping Chris get the lotion on his back after he worked the rest over himself.

“There.” Chris dabbled a blob on Piers’ nose, and leaned in for a snog when nobody’s looking.

“Hey!” Piers said, trying to spread the sunscreen on his face with his little finger.

“Wouldn’t want freckles on that cute face of yours now do we Ace? Gotta stay young and pretty for me!”

“Whatever.” Piers smacked Chris with his own shirt. “Stay safe!”

“You too!” Chris said. “Meet back in the afternoon?”

Piers nodded, and Chris walked to the shore, but after a few steps he paused, turned and watch Piers drive away. They were together only a moment ago, and he was already missing him.

* * *

 

It was a splendid morning. The sun was warm without being roasting. Waves were high without being a threat, the beach was popular without being overwhelming.

Chris readied his stance as he rode into the wave, knees bent, eyes following Mick, fixated on where he wants to be. Summoning his keen sense of balance, he rode the curl easily, cutting a clean line as the wave brought him gently back to the shore.

“That was a good one mate! Perfect form!” Mick gave a thumbs up as they paddled back to the beach.

Chris massaged his tensed muscles as the water cascaded down his body. Long toes dug into the sand as they retreated to the shade for a breather. Not far up was an inviting beach bar, and Mick motioned for Chris to join him for a drink or two.

“Where’s your friend gone? Bet he has a perfect beach body. Would have gathered a crowd in no time.”

“He took the jeep for a spin. Loves the road.” Chris said quietly.

“Yeah, it’s real pretty there. I still think we have the better view though.” Mick said, rubbing the back of his head.

“He got hurt real bad in a fight and has never been the same since. I brought him down because I thought the sun and sea might do him some good. He’s trapped too often in too much of his own world, to the point where he sometimes denies his own existence.”

“I can only speak from experience that I feel the most alive when I feel the sun on my skin and the waves beneath my feet. The smell of salty air, the cries of the seagulls, the swish swashing of the waves as they break on the shore. You see that horizon? It’s absolutely flat, and blue, and it’d be like that for miles till you get to Antarctica. Nothing but fresh, cold ocean, with probably not another human being anywhere in between. In the city there’s always people, we think the world revolves around us, but when I’m on the ocean, we are the insignificant ones. The waves can swallow us whole and we wouldn’t make a ripple …”

“Look at me all waxing philosophical.” Mike grinned and laughed at himself. “But I don’t know jack. I’m just a surfer dude. Surfing, the ocean is my life. I don’t know how to fix the world, that’s probably what people like you do. Those aren’t show muscles.”

“Best not to try too hard.” Chris said, after a pause. “I’ve met a few who thought they had the perfect solution. And they made it worse. Far, far worse than if they’d just done nothing at all.”

After a mostly liquid lunch, chat became banter, banter became bravado, and bravado turned into friendly rivalry. As often things are between too men, that came down to working out the size of their manhood.

“I bet I can squish you like a fly if we arm wrestled.” Chris said, staring down at the blond, blue eyed hunk.

Mick smirked, his eyes giving Chris a well-deserved once over, taking in the determination in his eyes, the solid lines of packed muscle all over and the unshakable sense of confidence that only could be honed on the battlefield.

Likewise Chris looked over Mick’s toned body. The man had probably never spent a day at the gym. Everything was gained through sun and surf. He might have fought against BOWs, but this man was a veteran against nature and her elements. His long arms and powerful grip could prove a formidable match.

“How about we up the stakes.” Mick said, his sky blue eyes smiling at Chris.

“I’m no chicken.” Chris replied.

“Loser has to agree to a favour from the other.” Mick said, crossing his arms over his chest as he smiled smugly at Chris.

“Deal.” Chris said, unconsciously flexing his forearms too to size himself up.

They set up the table, and a small crowd gathered to watch the commotion.

“On three.” A French woman started to count. “One, two, three!”

Chris set his jaw and summoned strength to his arm, feeling the immediate resistance of Mick doing the same. He tried to concentrate, focusing on getting every bit of strength from shoulder down to his forearm but Mick had solid leverage. They strained with heavy breathing. Chris could feel a vein bulge by his neck, and Mick was flushing red through gritted teeth.

“Mickie! Mickie!!” Many of the guys cheered for their local favourite.

“Come on big guy!” Chris seemed to have won over the lasses to be on his side though.

He strained as he could, but he just couldn’t go as hard as he once did. Mick was starting to push in, and Chris felt an odd strain on his shoulder, probably from one of its many previous injuries.

Not wanting to aggravate or make anything worse without Piers around, Chris held back a little, and Mick rejoiced as he was crowned the hero of the moment.

“Good work bud,” Chris smiled as they shook hands. “You had youth on your side.”

“Cheers Chris.” Mick said. “I’m totally going to feel the burn for the rest of the week now.”

“So, what do I owe you?” Chris asked, holding palms out in front of him.

The blue eyed hunk eyed gazed at Chris for a long moment, long enough for Chris to not know where to look. Was it going to be one of _those_ requests?

“I’m uh, attached.” He stammered, waving his fingers to Mick, and then realising that he and Piers don’t even wear rings. It got awkward quickly.

Mick blinked innocently and shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

“Well, I was going to ask about getting that shy friend of yours on the surf with us?”

“Shy friend of mine…” Chris blinked, taking a quick look down his shorts just to be sure Mick didn’t mean anything else… the Australians seems to have a nickname for _everything_.

Mick burst out in laughter. “You know, the spiky haired one on the beach with you yesterday!”

“Oh.” Chris took a breath. “Piers? I don’t think it would work. I wish he would, but he doesn’t like the water now…”

Mick flashed a mischievous grin with a sparkle in his eye. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Chris grunted under his breath. How’s he going to break the news to Piers about that now? He could see the hazels rolling already.

Chris rubbed his shoulder as they chatted with group, and he found himself suddenly the expert on American culture and its quirkiness.

* * *

 

Piers had a slight smile on his face pulling up to the beachside carpark. The drive, like the weather had been lovely, and he enjoyed putting their rental through its paces, even if it meant driving on a different side of the road than he’d been used to. He liked driving with the window down, fresh breeze through the roads, and stopping now and then at a lookout or a souvenir store. No doubt Chris would have enjoyed himself out there.

He got quite a few friendly greetings thrown his way too, by the girls who boldly stared him up and down, and the odd guy who might do a double take when they thought he wasn’t looking. A bunch of middle aged women on vacation even asked for rides.

It’s something that Piers had to get used to again. Between work and dealing with all things military one can surely forget there is still a world out there.

He locked the car, looking over the quiet beachfront as he strolled down. There were a handful of surfers and a quiet bar. Most seem to have exhausted themselves, as the waters were mostly empty.

He saw Mick riding a wave in in his blue boardshorts, and he could tell from the silhouette it must be Chris following.

Despite the calm, something bothered Piers. His arm twitched, and he did a double take as his eyes tracked a dark shape in the water. It was following Chris. Ever so slightly, the shape got larger.

Then a dorsal fin emerged.

“Captain!”

He was running full speed ahead now. He didn’t know what he was going to do, but he’d be damned if he was going to stand and do nothing while Chris was in danger.

Chris heard Piers’ voice, and adrenaline filled his veins from years of veteran instinct as he felt a presence beneath him. It was too late to react, as he felt his board bumped and he lost his balance, the wave carrying to board away from him. The world was upside down, and he flailed trying to catch the board, then it tugged around his ankle by his leg rope. For a moment he was relieved, until the side of the board came crashing to his temple. He could hear a crackle, then everything went white.

“Chrissss!” Piers yelled, seeing the head of the shark appear above the waves, jaws wide going for Chris. It was menacing, and far more intimidating that any movie images he remembered. Being no longer entire sure if this was real or he was simply reliving one of his many PTSD episodes again, Piers rushed forward, pointing his arm out and without thinking discharged a pulse at the dark mass in the water. The jaws of the shark froze open as Chris cleared, but he was unresponsive, being pulled along by the board as the waves returned them back to land.

His arm was throbbing, and the old wounds at his side hurt him terribly, but Piers had not time to worry about himself. Shaking, he pushed himself towards the waters, his past fears all but forgotten except for the taste of blood in his mouth. The shark disappeared, and Piers had only eyes for the captain. He waded out until he felt the water around his knees and he couldn’t get forward anymore, and he was caught in agony, wanting to help Chris but being powerless to do so.

He felt suddenly useless again. Chris was possibly drowning before him, and his mind had blanked out. He told himself to swim, and instead his legs were locked by a will of their own.

The wave carrying Chris was receding again, threatening to drag Chris back out to sea. If he was out, he might not make it back.

“I’ve got him! Stay back” He came to his senses, and his finally feel his heart beat again as he saw Mick paddle out on his board, waving for him to get to the shore. After what seemed like an eternity, he willed his legs to move and he made it back to the shore slowly, hoping Mick was able to do what he couldn’t.

He blamed it on the sudden coldness of the water, but Mick knows he’s shivering because of the adrenaline. His friend is in danger. The shark is still out there, but the lifeguard isn’t here yet. It was all up to him.

His eyes were fixed on Chris. His head was down, thought the board kept him from sinking. There was no blood, thankfully but what if… He stopped his thoughts from going wild and powered through the water, gliding through it on his board with a natural, practiced ease he had forgotten he had.

Muscle memory carried him to Chris just before the wave tugged them both away. He got to the fallen friend, detached the leg rope and with shaking arms managed to drag him back to shore. Chris was heavy, and his body was getting cold. The shark siren had gone off now, filling the air with a disturbing ring.

“Captain, are you alright?”

Piers was already at his side. He took Chris from him with apparent ease, rubbing the water from his face with an impatient gentleness that seems so at odds at one another, but so natural.

“Let him down.” Mick said, and they pulled Chris to the recovery while Mick slapped him hard in the back.

Chris coughed, gasping for air and Mick patted him as he shook from the reflex.

“Chris!” He felt his hand firmly gripped by Piers. He gasped, taking a moment cough out about a mouthful of water. His insides burned, but as luck may have had it, that seemed to have been all of it.

“Hey bud.” Chris said weakly when he’d recovered from the fit of coughs and gasps. He stared blankly at the concerned faces around him. “What happened? Why am I lying down?”

The lifeguard had made his way over after clearing the water and chasing the small crowd away.

“It’s a shark attack! We haven’t had a report here for ages, but that was definitely a shark.”

Chris nursed his head, checking himself over. “Guess I’m lucky, but that didn’t explain why I’m knocked out.”

“Common surfing injury actually.” Mick said, “a surfer loses his balance, goes for surfboard, forgets it’s attached to his legrope and bam, gets knocked on the head. You’ll probably get a bump in coming days…though I’m not sure what happened to the shark though.” He said, looking out to the beach. “It’s not the first time I got up and personal with one…”

“I don’t know what happened but your friend here knocked it out…” The lifeguard said, looking at Piers quizzically. “I saw a flash, almost like a crackle of thunder. New model stun gun or something?”

Piers was very quiet and shrugged, but Chris could feel his fingers digging into him.

“Maybe the shark got scared of me. All old and grizzly” Chris tried to joke. Nobody laughed.

“You always show up just at the right times.” Chris said, turning to look at Piers. The bump to the side of his head felt bad, but he could see all the concern and trauma on Piers’ face. He reached out and placed his hand on his face until Piers gave him a small smile. He could see Piers’ shoes and legs were wet from wading in the ocean. The smell of the seawater enveloped them both. Chris wasn’t quite sure who was having a worse time, him dealing with the aftermath of an attack and concussion, and Piers with all of his emotional triggers of Chris being attacked and fighting sea monsters. Then of course, there was the mansion with Neptune, and Richard… He forced himself to get out of that trail of thought.

“Should I call an ambulance?” The lifeguard asked.

“No.” Chris and Piers answered in unison. “I’m army officer with full medical training. I’ll look after him.” Piers added sternly as he pulled his dog tags from beneath his shirt.

The lifeguard nodded, leading Chris, Piers and Mick to a recovery room and went off to file the shark report.

“I should have kept a closer eye.” Mick said, apologising to Piers. He felt responsible. It was his idea to get Chris in the water. He didn’t know how to live with himself if Chris was harmed. He’d survived a shark attack once, and that close call was enough for a lifetime. Until today.

Chris sat on the bed, cooperating as Piers wiped him down and draped a towel around him. “It’s fine, I’ve lived through worse. I’m a furnace, remember?”

Mick was a little surprised at the matter of fact manner Chris spoke of his predicament, but he chose not to question it.

“Your friend’s very brave.”

Piers busied himself from the conversation by wringing water from his wet clothing.

“As were you.” He said without looking up, after a long pause. “You beat the lifeguard to get him, despite the conditions.”

“I had to. It was the least I could do.” Mick said, blue eyes lingered with guilt.

“What I saw there…”

“What happened?” Chris asked. “Was it really a shark?”

“Yes,” Mick said. “It was after you. Jaws open and all that… then there was a flash, a loud crackle and a pop, you cleared the jaw and it disappeared while we all went looking for you.

Chris turned his eyes to look at Piers, but his partner refused to make eye contact. “It’s still a good thing you did out there.” He said quietly.

Piers nodded slightly.

“Seems they’re right about those ads. Australia’s a dangerous place!” Chris tried to laugh.

“Sharks and crocodiles, snakes and spiders. Just another part of daily Australian life.” Mick said, drying himself with another towel.

“You seem very non-fussed about being attacked. I just about pissed myself last time a shark came close.” Mick said, putting a shirt on.

Chris looked across to Piers quickly, but smiled as he clutched his head and rubbed it lightly. “As Piers said, we’re soldiers. We get attacked on the regular.”

“Not bad guys? Stuff?” Mick asked.

“Bio organic weapons. Basically mutilated creatures created by people.” Chris said.

“So it’s true? Whatever happened in Terragrigia, China and the like?”

“Still have scars all over my body from them, as you probably can tell.” Chris pointed out a few spots.

“My partner here- he doesn’t like the water much. He was a green beret in the first Special Forces Group before joining the BSAA. On our last mission in China we were trapped in an underwater lab with a 70 foot regenerating monster capable of singlehandedly dooming the world a hundred times over. The scars he got were from the aftermath of saving me.”

“Holy shit.” Mick said, feeling suddenly out of place. “I didn’t know you both went through so much.”

“Never makes for a friendly introduction. Hi I’m Chris, I fight zombies for a living.”

“Hey you’d be the most interesting person in the room! Or the one you’d want to be best buds with, just in case.” Mick said.

“Perhaps, but many of the missions came at great cost. We’ve lost friends. Each other even, for a time.” Chris held Piers’ hand. He was breathing normally now, and Piers was no longer as pale as he had been.

Micked gazed over Chris, and Piers gently. “I’m glad you have each other. You two are…

“We’re partners. On and off the field.” Chris said simply.

If there was shock Mick’s face didn’t show it. He gave a genuine smile and squeezed Piers’ shoulder. “Look after your big guy.”

“Yeah, trouble finds him often enough!” Piers smiled, and they’d finally broken the ice.

“Well, let’s get you two to some rest, and we’ll catch up again when you’re in better shape yeah?” Mick said.

“Yeah, we’ll get back to our rental, come pop by later for dinner!” Piers smiled as they slowly got Chris back on his feet.

* * *

 

“So I’ve thought about that favour you owe me, Chris.” Mick said, helping them load their bags to the car on their way to their next stop.

“Oh,” Chris said, looking across at Piers. “I’d thought, after what happened…”

Mick winked at him. Piers’ eyes widened.

“I’m going to compete in the next surf championships at Hawaii. It would mean a lot if you would both come watch me, and we can hangout after.”

“Sure thing Mick.” Chris said, after seeing Piers nodded. “We’ll keep the sharks away from ya!”

“Yes, exactly why I’d want you to be there!” He laughed.

“It’s been lovely to meet you both-“

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Chris said. “It’s good to find my balance again, in more ways than one.” They all shook hands.

“The world’s a pretty big place, but you’ve always got a friend here down under.” He said, waving as they got in the car.

“Come catch a wave sometime!"

* * *

 

 Chapter title comes from Beach Boy's 'Catch a Wave', suggested by Nimrod

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Nimrod262! Happy birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. Here's a very NSFW little gif of a scene from the fic courtesy of Nimrod262, worth checking out :)!  
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B64N_KoDYVNsdk5FQm1Kek9XVHNvVnptQk9WNy1namJ6MXE4/view?usp=sharing


End file.
